Back to the Beach House
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! R+R!
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Beach House

Love Hina  
Back to the Beach House  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Author's Time: Well, I'm trying to type up these stories and do my homework at the same time to bear with me ok? Enough said, enjoy my hope-to-be-a-smash-hit story! Also, once in awhile, I'm going to put songs (oldies most of the time) right into the text as their dialog, try to find as many as you can! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: It's been two years now…the ronin trio all got into Tokyo U, and after a long semester…they look forward to their summer break…(one thing, Naru still won't admit that she like Keitaro.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What a beautiful day. And here I am, bored…" Keitaro looked outside his window. "Never knew that it can be so boring here over the summer…speaking of summer, what happed last summer?" He said to himself. "God Keitaro, can't you remember?" Keitaro jumbed back to see Naru's head upside down from the hole. She jumped down and entered the room. "We went to the Beach House by the sea that your aunt runs remember?" "O yeah! That's when we were stranded on an island, participated in a play, and you though I was taking advantage…never mind!" Naru glared at him. "Don't think I forgot about that Keitaro!" They just looked at each other then broke out laughing. "Man, we had such a great time back then…" Naru said. "Yeah I know, I wonder when Haruka will come and tell me to help her again." "I bet she'll just pop out of nowhere and tell us that we're going to help her again this year." Naru laid back. "Like that would happen, she went to Tokyo today. I highly doubt it…" All of a sudden Haruka appears in Keitaro's dresser. "Holy Crap!" Keitaro screamed. "Where did you come from Haruka?!" Naru asked while clinging to something. "Eh…Secret hole. Well well Naru, looks like you've gotten pretty close with Keitaro lately…" "What?!" Naru asked. She looked and saw that she was cling onto Keitaro and he was doing to same thing. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, punching him out of the window. "Wow, nice form…"  
  
Chapter 1: Returning to the Beach House.  
  
The whole gang was on the road, traveling to the beach. "Woohoo! Here we come!" Su yelled. Keitaro just sat there thinking. [Heh…the beach…I heard that off the Florada Keys, there's a place called Kokomo. That's where I want to go to get away from it all. I bet Naru would like to go also… Yeah, our bodies in the sand, with tropical drinks melting in our hands. There we'll be falling in love to the rhythm of the steel drum band, Down in Kokomo.] "Keitaro, you have a really eerie smile invading your face…" Naru poked him. "Ack! Sorry!" Keitaro jumped. "Why are you apologizing? O never mind…" Naru told him.  
  
They finally reached the beach, all the girls went to change as Keitaro lugged all their things. "Come on you guys…help…me…" "Just a bit farther Keitaro." Haruka told him. They reached the Beach House and he dropped everything. It looked like exactly like the Beach House last year. "I thought you said that you're going to use the money to fix up this place! There is nothing has changed!" "Well that's untrue, look!" Haruka pointed to the weathervane. A sweat drop appeared on Keitaro's head. "Just a weathervane?" Haruka pointed to the changing rooms. "Well, we don't open 'til tomorrow…so go have fun or something…" Keitaro walked to he changing rooms and stopped at the door. "Wait a minute…last year, I walking into the wrong room…" He looked up to see the sign "men". Keitaro sighed with relief. "Ahh, nothing to worry about…" He open the door to see all the women changing. Keitaro just stood there. "Keitaro! You bloody bastard! Don't repeat what you did last year!" Motoko said, drawing out her blade. "What are you doing in the men's changing room!" Keitaro asked. "Hey dork, look up…" He did to see the sign say "Women". Then he looked back at the sign at the door to see that the sign was broken off at the front. "Ahh…the sign was broken so I thought…uh oh." Motoko used an aerial slash, knocking Keitaro out the door. "Take that!"  
  
Keitaro sat down under the umbrella putting on sun tan lotion. Then a ball came out of nowhere and nailed him on the face. "Ow! Ow !Ow!" Keitaro rubbed his face. "Hey Keitaro, join us for some beach volleyball!" Kitsune offered. He just stared at Kitsune wearing a bikini but then snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" "O come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the ground. "Ack! Stop Kitsune! The sand is hot! I'm getting burned!" She pushed him on one side of the field. "Um…Kitsune! Wait!" "Service!" Kitsune yelled and served the ball. "Kitsune! I don't know how to play volleyball though!" Shinobu setted the ball up and Naru spiked it straight into Keitaro's face. "Kyahh! Sempai! You alright!" Shinobu called out for him. "Wow…that's going to leave a mark…" Motoko hovered over him. "Your telling me…" "Woohoo! Point!" Naru cheered. Sarah served from Naru's side and Su setted it up. "Get it Keitaro! Spike!" Keitaro got up and jumped into the air and spiked it towards Naru's feet. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled at him. "Whoa…Urashima has hops…" Kitsume said to herself. "Nice drive Keitaro!" Su cheered. "Nice shot indeed, were you aiming for Naru?" Motoko asked. "What? Um…no! I had no control of it!" Keitaro told her. Naru picked up the ball and walked over to the net, jumped and threw the ball hitting Keitaro's head. "Fault!" Su yelled. "Sempai! You ok!"  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Kitsune?" Naru said, walking along the beach with her. "O nothing much…we never get to talk to each other ever since you stared to studying for Tokyo U." "Yeah I know, I've been busy…but hey! Here we are now! So what do you want to talk about?" Kitsune thought for a minute. "I know! How things are going between you and Keitaro!" Naru twitched then continued walking. "There is nothing between us Kitsune…absolutely nothing!" "Uh huh…right…but tell me, what do you think of him?" "Heh…he's a spineless wimp, a pervert, and a dumb ass!"   
  
Back where the girls set up camp…  
  
"Ack!" Keitaro grabbed his heart and fell over. "You ok Sempai! What's wrong!" Keitaro slowly got up. "Dunno…felt like 3 swords just pierced my heart…"  
  
Back to Naru and Kitsune…  
  
"You still think he's that bad throughout the two years you have known him?" Kitsune raised her eyebrow. "Well…what do you think of him?" She scratched her head. "Well…I guess your right, over the years, it seems that he never changed…" Then, a ripped up guy came over to the two girls, showing off his muscles to them. "Hey gals…how about you and me go get a drink at the juice bar?" They both raised an eyebrow. "Do us a favor and rot in the corner over there will you…" Naru told him as they walked along. In the background, everyone is laughing at the guy's attempt to ask the girls out. "Wow Naru, you have some pretty harsh words." "Well, I just hate those kind of guys…exercising just to impress women…it's disgusting!" Kitsune laughed. "Man, Naru, you just love to play hard to get don't cha'. You know, I bet you couldn't go up to a guy and ask him out…your probably going to phyce out and run…" "That's not all ture!" Then, another guy came and asked them out. "O go away you low life!" Naru barked at him. He turned away and dragged his feet in the sand. "See that's what I mean Naru, your so up tight!" Naru looked at herself. "Really?" "Hey, you know, I bet you couldn't get that guy to rub sun tan lotion on your back without freaking out Naru." She turned to Kitsune and grabbed the san tan lotion. "You just watch!" She stomped away to the person Kitsune pointed out to. "Heh, now I'm going to see some really entertainment…mission accomplished!" Naru walked over to the man sun bathing, back towards the sun, wearing sun glasses. "Um…excuss me sir…but…" Slowly the man sat up and looked at her. "Um…can…you…pl..please help me put sun s…screan on my back?" Naru hesitated. "Hey Kitsune…what is Naru asking Sem…" Shinobu asked but was cut off by Kitsune. "Shhh! Hey Naru! As him out!" Naru turned to her, then turned back at him. "Um…well, want to get a drink some time?" "Sure…" he replied. Then he took off his sunglasses. Naru jumped back in surprised to see who it was. "Hey Naru, what's up? Want me to help you with that sun tan lotion now?" Keitaro asked. Naru took the bottle, poured it all over Keitaro and kicked him into the sea. "Screw you!" she yelled at him. Then she turned to Kitsune, who was breaking out, laughing her ass off. "You!" "Eep! Gotta run Shinobu…literally…" Kitsune ran and Naru followed her. "You knew did you! Come back here!" Naru yelled.  
  
"Cheers!" They all yelled. Everyone was at a local pub, celebrating the start of summer. "Hope we get a good haul of people tomorrow morning." Haruka told them. "Do we have to wear bikinis and aprons again like last year?" Motoko asked. "Well, they reeled people in like fish…so yeah!" "Darn it…" Kitsune looked over at Keitaro. "Come on Keitaro! Drink up! Drink up!" "Yeah, I know…I just have to recover from that last blow from Naru…" "Well you were lucky…" Kitsune told him. "…at lease you weren't chased all over the beach!" "I was nearly drowning thanks to her!" Naru got up. "Ahem…don't forget I'm still here you guys…" "Oops…um…drastic times calls for drastic measures!" Kitsune said. So she pushed Keitaro to Naru and ran. Keitaro fell over and took down Naru with him. "Get off of me you klutz!" She told him, then realize that his face was buried in one of her breast. "You bastard!" She punched him, making him skip across the water. "Heh, well I guess we can't call it the beginning of summer without seeing Keitaro getting punked my Naru right guys?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Chapter 2 (well, not a preview for my previous fans…)  
  
Shinobu just stood there, leaning against the rail, looking out at the sunset. "Hey Shinobu, you ok?" She turned around to see Naru. "Hey Naru, nothing is wrong, just thinking." "About what?" "Well…how do you know if someone loves you?" Naru was taken back at the answer, since she, herself, doesn't know the answer. "Hmm, well, you see…I think it's in that person's kiss." "Really? How about in his eyes?" "Well, no, your just being deceived…" Shinobu rubbed her chin. "O! How about in his face?" "No, that's just his charms…Shinobu, you want to know, if he loves you so, it's in his kiss…that's where it is…um, shoop shoop, shoop shoop…" Shinobu just looked at her confused. "Er…well, thanks anyway…"   
  
  
Whew…done with the first chapter. Did you guys find the song I put in? Did you? Put the answer in your review. I'll continue doing this 'til the story is complete. Sit tight! The next chapter is coming soon! Promise! 


	2. Chapter 2: Love on the beach, a Shinobu ...

Love Hina  
Back to the Beach House  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Love Hina Characters or the songs…I do however own one of the characters…you'll see…  
  
Author's Time: How am I doing keeping all the Love Hina characters in character? Good? Bad? Don't care? Eh…I know, "shut up author so I can read!" right? *sigh* ok…enjoy the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all standing outside of a really big house. "Whoa…It's a mansion…" Kietaro said in awe. "No way, It's a palace…" Kistune said. "Well, I picked this place for us to stay. All we need to do is pay the rent and we'll be fine…Well, go unpack and go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." Haruka told them. "Haruka?" Keitaro asked. "How can we afford a place like this!?" "Don't worry about it Keitaro! We'll just use the money we'll haul in." Keitaro panicked. "But you said that the money will go to pay bills at the Hinata House and soup up the beach café! There is no way we can split the money three ways!" "Ehh…we'll wing it, now go to sleep Keitaro. Tomorrow's the big day." Haruka pointed to the house. "Yes ma'am…" Keitaro walked. "Here…" Haruka handed him a piece of paper. "It's your room…" She told him. Keitaro walking into the house and went upstairs. "Hmm…room 205" Keitaro looked at the slip and then at the door. "205...perfect…" He slid the door open and saw Naru changing into her nightgown. "Not ever 5 minutes and you still peep! God damn you!" Naru punched him down the hall. "But I thought that's my room…" he called until is voice vanished.  
  
Chapter 2" Love on the beach, a Shinobu Tale  
  
Everyone was just waking up from their slumber and of course, Shinobu was making breakfast down in the kitchen. Keitaro being the first one u, entered the kichen to see Shinobu hard at work. "Wow Shinobu, your up and running. Wish I could say the same for myself…" "Good morning Sempai! Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes!" She told him. Keitaro sat down and waited. "You know…we at the beach and all and I was just thinking…maybe you should go out and find some new friends Shinobu." She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "What do you mean?" She said with a concerned voice. "Well…I know we're friends and all but, you need to find some friends your age…The Beach House doesn't open 'til noon, so why don't you go out and make so friends." Shinobu thought about it for awhile. [Well…sempai is right after all…the boraders at wonderful…but they aren't my "true" friends. Maybe I should…] "Ok, Sempai…I will! In fact, I think I'll go right now! Thanks a lot!" Shinobu rushed upstairs and in ten seconds, raced down and out the door. Keitaro laid back. "Man…do I give good advice or what…wait a minute…where's my breakfast!"  
  
[What was I thinking…I can't make any friends! I'm just to shy around people that I don't know…man, I knew this is a bad idea…] Shinobu thought as she walked along the shore. [And besides…where am I going to friends at this hour! It's at the crack of dawn!] "Heads up!" Shinobu looked straight ahead to see a beach ball hurtling towards her. She was panicking and didn't have enough time to react when…SMACK! Slowly, Shinobu opened her eyes to see the ball stopped by a pair of hands that were behind her. Her eyes widen ask she turned around. In back of her was a boy, early teens, that caught the ball. "Um…you ok?" He asked her. She started to tremble and walked away really fast. "Um…I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" She called as she raced away. "Watch out!" the boy yelled, reaching for Shinobu. She looked down to see a pit trap and right before she could have fallen in, Shinobu was pulled away to safety. "Geez…you have to be careful…" He told her. Shinobu shot back up. "Um…so sorry!" "Heh, I could tell your not a the social able type…" He slowly got up and looked at Shinobu at the face. "What's up! I'm Tyler! What's yours?" He offered a hand shake. "Um…Shinobu…" She reached over and shook his hand. They walked along the beach side by side. "So are you always is clumsy? Tyler asked her. "What?! O no, I'm not clumsy, it's just that…well, every time I have something in my mind…I just zone out…" "Like now?" He asked as he pulled Shinobu away from a beached jellyfish. "Um…yeah, thanks…" He smiled at her. "Hey no problem!" Shinobu looked away from him. "You ok?" He tried to look at her face. "Um…I'm just fine…" Tyler straighten up. "I see, I'm probably the first boy you ever talked to…" "Kyahh! That's no half true!" She told him although she knew it was true. "Heh, don't hide it, I can see it in your face…" Then she covered her face. "Hahaha! Come on…don't hide it!" Slowly, her hand lowered to reveled her face. "You ok Shinobu? Your face is all red. I did you get a sun burn or something?" "It's nothing Tyler!" She instantly responded. "So Shinobu, where do you live?" "Huh? Um…in a house with some…um…friends…" "Ahhh, I live right there!" Tyler pointed to the blue house. "Wow, you live here on the beach? What must be cool!" Shinobu said with excitement. "Well, I guess you can say that…well I have to go, gotta finish playing volleyball with my friends…see you around the beach Shinobu!" Tyler called as he ran back to the place where they played. [Wow, was a nice boy… kinda cute…wait, I just made a friend! Woohoo me! Go me! Go me!] She celebrated in her mind. "Hey Shinobu what's up?" "Tyler?" "Um…no, It's me, Keitaro…" he said, pointing to himself. "Who's this Tyler character?" "Kyahhh! It's no one! Um…got to go!" She ran off. "Wait! Shinobu! …what about breakfast?  
  
"Hiya! Welcome to the Beach House Café! Will you be dinning with us today?" Su greeted as customers walked in. "Man…we're getting a lot of people today…" Kitsune watched. "Yeah…but we could have more…" Haruka told her, lighting a cigarette. "Hey Keitaro…get over here." "Yes?" Keitaro replied. Haruka picked up a sign and tossed it at him. "I think you know what to do…" Keitaro looked at the sign. "Wait a minute…we have hell people already! I don't think we need more!" "Come on Keitaro, you have nothing to do and besides, you need the exercise." Keitaro walked out of the store. A lot of people stopped and looked at the sign as Keitaro passed by. "Hmm…a beach café huh…sounds cool." Someone said.   
  
"Shinobu! We need another round of fried rice!" Kitsune told her. "Roger! Man…I forgot how fun and exhausting this type of work is…" Shinobu stared up the stove and went to work. "Fried rice, up!" She placed the order on the counter. "YOur on fire today Shinobu! Motoko complemented, "Tell me when you need a break and I'll get someone to cover." "Thanks Motoko, but I don't think I need a break any time soon." "Order up! The special Shinobu Spaghetti." Kitsune told them. "Ok!" Shinobu fired away. [Motoko's right, I have a lot of energy today…more energy I have on normal days. Maybe it's because I made a friend…I wonder when I get to see him again…] Shinobu thought as she finished cooking the spaghetti. "Shinobu, can you deliver the order to table 11? My hands are full right now…" Kitsune asked her. "Sure!" She walked over to table 11. "Here you go! One Shinobu Spaghetti!" "Hey Shinobu! Didn't know you have a food named after you!" said a familiar voice. "Kyahh!" Shinobu launched the spaghetti in the air. "Hey you guys…I'm back advertising!" Keitaro walked in. Suddenly, a plate of spaghetti lands on him. "Just my luck…" "What are you doing here Tyler!" Shinobu asked. "Came here to relax…it's really hot outside and I saw your walking billboard so…here I am! Hey…where's my order?" Tyler asked. "Huh? Um…I'm sorry! I'll wipe up a new batch! Be back!" Shinobu ran off. Tyler scratched his head. "What an interesting person…she's the one that's cooking?" Five minutes later, she came back with the food. "Here you go, sorry for before." "Wow, that was fast…" Tyler took a bite. "Hey! This is pretty good! You cooking the food?" He asked her. "Um….why yes!" "Wow, you're a good cook…this the is best I've ever tasted!" Shinobu started to blush. "Why thank you…" He turned to her. "Um…do you know you still have that red face from this morning…you should really get that checked." Tyler said. "Um…it's nothing! Really!" Motoko walked over to them with her sword. "This person causing you trouble? I can take care of that…" "Um…no! That's ok Motoko! I think I'll take that break right about now! See you in a hour!" She grabbed Tyler and rushed out the door. "Hey! Wait! I didn't finish my spaghetti!" Tyler called out. "That's odd…" "What is Motoko?" Naru asked. "Shinobu just ran off with that guy…" Naru looked at the door, then at Motoko. "You sure?" "Yeah…well either way…we need a cook." Naru's eyes widen. "Don't worry! Leave it all to me!" "No! I mean…um, that's ok…Keitaro is going to do it…" Motoko said, drawing her blade out in front of Keitaro. "Isn't that right?" "Um…yes ma'am!"   
  
"Wow, you're the head chief, you must be really talented Shinobu." Tyler said to her as they walked towards the ocean. "O, it's just a skill I picked up while I stayed at the dorm…What do you do? I mean, you live at the beach, you must have a lot of skills that involves the ocean. "Well…I can swim and surf…and that's about it!" "You can surf? Wow, I wish I can learn how to surf…" "Why don't I teach you!" Shinobu jolted. "But…But I can't. I have to work at the café all the time, plus I don't have a board…" It doesn't matter, I'll let you use my board and time…um, well that can be a problem…" They both stopped at the shore of the beach. Tyler picked up a rock and skipped it across the ocean. Shinobu picked up a rock and also skipped it. They laughed and tried to beat each other's score of most jumps. They saw a flat rock and when they tried to reach for it, they touched each other's hands. "O my! I'm sooo sorry!" Shinobu apologied. "Um…It's ok, just a coincidence…" They both looked at the ground. "Um…I think I have to get back…see you later?" Shinobu told him. "Um…yeah! Later!" They waved good-bye to each other and walked away. From a distance, Kitsune smiled. "Heh, I knew it…"  
  
"Man, what a day! I'm pooped!" Keitaro yawned. "Are you kidding me Keitaro! You barely did anything!" "That's not true!" Everyone watched as Keitaro and Naru fight. Shinobu got up and walked to the balcony on the roof. Naru noticed her leaving. [I wonder what's bothering her?] "Hey Naru, what are you doing?" "Leave me alone Keitaro! I'm thinking!" She punched him out of the room. Shinobu just stood there, leaning against the rail, looking out at the sunset. "Hey Shinobu, you ok?" She turned around to see Naru. "Hey Naru, nothing is wrong, just thinking." "About what?" "Well…how do you know if someone loves you?" Naru was taken back at the answer, since she, herself, doesn't know the answer. "Hmm, well, you see…I think it's in that person's kiss." "Really? How about in his eyes?" "Well, no, your just being deceived…" Shinobu rubbed her chin. "O! How about in his face?" "No, that's just his charms…Shinobu, you want to know, if he loves you so, it's in his kiss…that's where it is…um, shoop shoop, shoop shoop…" Shinobu just looked at her confused. "Er…well, thanks anyway…" "Why do you ask?" "Um…it's nothing…really." Shiobu said. "Well…ok, if you need us, we'll be inside." "Ok, thanks Naru. In his kiss uh…"  
  
A couple of days have passed. Everyone was hard at work taking orders and making them. And once in awhile, Tyler would come in a order the Shinobu Spaghetti. "Hey Shinobu." Haruka called. "Yes?" "For the last few days, I notice that you've been working all out…so I decided to give you the rest of the day off." "Really? Thanks! But what are you going to do for a chief?" "Don't worry about it, we'll think of something." Shinobu headed for the door. "Thanks a lot Haruka!" Keitaro and the gang watched at she left. "Hey Haruka…how come you never let us get the rest of the day off?"  
  
Ahh…this is the life…nothing to do. Just lying here in this inflatable raft, not a care in the world…" Shinobu relaxed. "Hey Shinobu. What are you doing way out here in the line up?" Tyler's head hovered over her. "Tyler! Don't scare me like that! What do you mean line up?" Tyler, on his surfboard, pointed to the left. "Kyahhh! I drifted that far from shore! What am I going to do!" She panicked, rocking the raft. "Whoa! Calm down! Your going to spring a…" Then, water shot out of the raft. "…leak" "What should I do!" "Come on, jump on my surfboard." She did and they watched as the raft capsized. "Whew that was close…" Tyler said. "Yeah your telling me…" He looked straight ahead and his face said it all. "This isn't good…" "What is?" Shinobu asked. Tyler pointed at the big wave that was coming toward them. "This is not good…this board can only support one person." He told her. "Wait! I got it! Just hold on to me." Shinobu put her arms around him and held on tight. "Here we go!" He started paddling up the wave. "Ok…slowly get up…and let's see if we can ride this wave back to shore…" "You think that's possible?" Shinobu said with concern. "Dunno…we're about to find out!" They both got up and started riding the wave. "Woohoo! This is great!" Shinobu yelled. "Yeah! I didn't think this would work!" Tyler said excitedly. "It's closing in on us!" She pointed as the wave was closing in front of them. They made a sharp turn and rode it all the way back to shore. "Whew…that was close huh Shinobu…" "Watch out!" "Huh? Wahhh!" The surfboard hit a rock and the two tumbled onto the coast. "Ow ow ow…you ok Shinobu?" She slowly got up. "Never better…"  
  
They both walked back to the Beach House. "Man…what a ride huh?" "Yeah! That was great! First time on a surfboard!" "Heh, glad you enjoyed it…so what are you going to do from here on?" Shinobu thought about it for awhile. "That's a good question…probably going back to work by tomorrow." "Don't worry, I'll drop by as much as I can." They laughed together. "Hey look at that shell!" Shinobu pointed out. She bent over and picked it up. "Wow, that shell has a cool pattern on it." Tyler said, looking over her shoulder. "I got it!" He took the shell and turned his back on Shinobu. Then he turned around with the shell hooked on a line. "Ta-da! I mean a necklace!" "Wow, it's sooo pretty!" He looked at it and put it around Shinobu's neck. "Thanks Tyler…" "Hey, no problem!" They looked into each other's eye and slowly…they were about to kiss when they heard something. "What was that?" Shinobu said. "Good question…" They looked around. "I think it's coming from that bush." She pointed out. Tyler picked up a fairly large rock and threw it, full speed at the bush. "Ow! What the hell!" responded the bush. "Wait a minute…I know that voice!" Shinobu walked over and started searching through it. "Kitsune! Su! Sarah! Motoko! Naru?! You were all spying on me! Kyahh! You too Sempai!?" "Well, I was worried about you and well…" Keitaro said. "Um…am I missing something?" Tyler asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Chapter 3:  
  
"Ahh…fireworks always seem to calm me down…" Keitaro sighed. Today was the annual summer festival. "I remember last year how I was so close to making up with Naru and seeing the fireworks together with her…instead, getting to see them up close and personal.." Keitaro just sat there. "Hope this year is better…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well the song that I put in shouldn't be that hard to find. But anywho, stay tune everyone! The next chapter is coming to a fanfiction.net near you! 


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks and Fun

Love Hina  
Back to the Beach House  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: well...I really have nothing to say but this story might be a little WAFF but you know me... I love to kill the moment...so enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so sorry back there…normally they don't stalk me like that…" Shinobu apologized for what just happened back there. "O, don't worry about it Shinobu …" Tyler said as he walked Shinobu back to her house. "Well here it is." She pointed at the house. "Whoa…no way, it's a mansion…" "Um…well I thought it was a palace…but that's not the point." Tyler looked at her. "Well…I guess I should go, see you later Shinobu!" Tyler ran off. Shinobu walked up the stairs and entered the house. "Whew…what a day…" she said, plopping herself down on the couch. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow…" There, she fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 3: Festivals and Fireworks  
  
"Boy…all of a sudden, business has been slow today…" Keitaro said. "You know…your right…" said Naru, looking around the café. "I wonder what is up." "I know what's up." Haruka walked in. She showed everyone a flyer about the annual festival that happens in the first week of summer. Ahhh, I see…business has been really slow because people have been going to this festival." Motoko told them. "And that's why we are closing early…" Haruka said to them. They all cheered. "Alright! Time for some fun!" Su and Sarah jumped.   
  
Everyone was at home, getting ready to go when the door bell rang. Su walked over to the door and answered it. "Hello! I'm sorry! But you have the wrong address! The address you're looking for it…" "Kyahhh!" Shinobu heard what Su said and hit her over the head with a cooler. "I'm sorry for that…may I help you sir?" Shinobu greeted. "Um…that's the first time anyone has ever called me sir before." Tyler said. "Tyler! What are you doing here?" Well, the summer festival is going on right now and I was wondering if you what to go see it with me?" [O my God! Am I getting asked out?! What should I do!] Shinobu though to herself, reacting nervously. "Um…you ok?" Tyler waved his hand in front of her face. "I-I'm ok! L-L-Let me get ready and we'll go!" Shinobu raced up the stairs. Tyler sat down on the couch and waited for Shinobu. "Well well well, who do we have here?" Kitsune walked over to Tyler wearing her yukata. "Um…I'm Tyler…just here to pick up Shinobu." "Ahhh, so your Shinobu's summer boyfriend huh? You know, you're pretty cute…any old and I will…" "Kitsune! What are you doing?" Keitaro yelled from the second floor railing. "Um…nothing Keitaro! Just getting ready!" Kitsune got up and walked away. "Sorry about that…she's always like that. I'm Keitaro, and you are?" "Tyler…friends with Shinobu." Keitaro smiled at him. "Wow, so Shinobu actually made a friend…" Keitaro said in amassment. "What do you mean?" "Well, let's just say she wasn't too popular in junior high." Keitaro scratched his nose. "Ahhh, I see…" "Well, whatever you do, don't lose your friendship with her ok?" Keitaro turned to him. "Don't worry, I won't." Keitaro got up and started walking up the stairs. "Hey Tyler. Want a tour around? I think we have enough time." "Sure!" Tyler ran up the stairs with Keitaro. Keitaro showed him around; from the bathrooms, to the balcony, and most of the dorm member's rooms. "And here is Naru Narusegawa's room…be very careful…she's a violent one…" Keitaro warned him. Tyler walked up to the door and slid it open. "No! Tyler!" Keitaro yelled at him. "O, hi! What's your name?" Naru greeted him. "I'm Tyler!" "Hello. I'm Naru." They shook hands and Naru closed the door. Tyler turned to Keitaro. "She's a violent one? She seems pretty nice. Well, I better head back to the living room; Shinobu might be waiting…Later Keitaro!" Keitaro just stood there. [No way…how could he just open the door like that and not accidentally peep on Naru? That always happens to me…Let's see…] He walked over to Naru's door and slid it open. "Eeep!" Naru turned, wearing nothing but her bra and panty. "Awww crap…" Keitaro said to himself. "Keitaro! You're dead meat!" Naru screamed and kicked him all the way down to the first floor. He crashed onto the floor, right in front of Tyler. "Ok Tyler, I'm ready! Let's go!" Shinobu walked down the stair's wearing her yukata. "O my! What happen sempai?" Shinobu knelt down. "O the usual…go have fun with Tyler…I'll be alright…" Keitaro almost mumbled. "Ok…let's go Tyler." They both walked out together. "Aww…something about those two that makes you have a warm feeling in your heart huh…" Kitsune watched. "Your right Kitsune…It's something about them that makes them…well, them!" Naru walked down wearing her yukata. "Come on! The longer we wait, the longer we won't have fun!" Sarah told them. "Your right…let's go everyone…Haruka said we'll meet her there. Let's go!" Naru said. "Come on Keitaro…don't just lay there." Naru tugged at his arm. "I can't feel my legs…" "Come on you lazy bum! Let's go!" She started dragging him across the floor. "Ow! Ow! Ok Naru! I can get up! That's hurts!"   
  
"Ahhh…this weather is great for a festival!" Naru said, eating cotton candy. "Check it out Su!" Sarah nudged her. "Games!" Su said. They both ran off. "Hey! Come back here you two!" Motoko ran after them. "Mmm…a sake bar…see you two later!" Kitsune waved to them and left. There was an awkward silence. Naru and Keitaro looked at each other, thinking the same thing. [O man…I'm alone with him.] [O man…I'm alone with her.] They thought to themselves. "Hey Naru…so, you want to see the festival with me?" He nervously asked. "Heh…are you asking me out on a date Kei-tar-o?" She said playfully. "Well…I guess…um…I mean!" "O calm down already will you." Naru held on to Keitaro's arm. "Let's go…" She told him. "Ok!" [O man…I never thought I would hit it off this good with Naru…] Keitaro was in la la land as they walked. Suddenly, Keitaro fell right into a man hole. "Keitaro! You have to pay more attention on where you're walking!" She called don't at him. "Yes ma'am." Naru helped him climbing out. "Kyahh! I'm stuck!" Keitaro told her. Naru pulled harder when Keitaro poped out and landed on top of her, face plant on her breast. "You Idiot!" She punched him across the festival.   
  
Meanwhile, in a haunted house…  
  
"Hey Shinobu...you ok? You're really jumpy today…" Tyler walked with Shinobu as they navigate through the house. "Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Shinobu told him. "Well…ok…" He said as he continued to walk. [O God…how did I end up back in a haunted house! I hate haunted houses! Ever since that incident last summer…] Something caught Shinobu's eye and she walked towards it. "Um…Shinobu. I wouldn't go there it I were you." Tyler warned but it was too late. A bloody skeleton poped up from a garbage can. She screamed and clinged on Tyler. "Kyahh! I'm so sorry!" Shinobu said, backing up. "Shinobu! Watch out!" Tyler pointed behind her. Then, a bunch of fake bats came flying out of the coffin. "Kyahhh!" Shinobu screamed and clinged on Tyler again. "I'm sooo sorry!" She let go of him. "Heh…I can tell you can't stand this kind of stuff." Tyler said to her. ".....ok! You found me out...now can we get out of here...." Shinobu yelled. "Ok, ok. Let's get out of here..." Tyler started walking towards the exit when Keitaro's head popped out of the in front of them. "AHHHH!" They both screamed, holding onto each other. "Hey! Did anyone see a flying idiot somewhere? Huh?" Naru ran into the haunted house to see Keitaro's head sticking out of the wall and Shinobu and Tyler hugging each other. "Kyahh! Naru! What are you doing here! Um...it's not what it looks like! Sempai! Are you alright!" Shinobu was going bac and forth. "Whoa there...you need to calm down..." Tyler said. Naru quickly pulled Keitaro's body out of the wall and dragged him out. "Well...we won't bother you again....see you later!" Naru and Keitaro left.   
  
Naru dragged Keitaro's body and placed it on the bench. "O come on Keitaro...snap out of it will you!" No response. "Gah...i'm going to feel guilty if I don't so something and quick...hopefully no one will take him while I'm gone..." Naru got up and went to go find ice. As Naru left, Keitaro finally came to. "Huh? Where am I? O great...Naru got feed up with me and ditch me..." Keitaro got up and started heading home. Five minutes later Naru came back with an ice pack but no Keitaro. "O great...someone took him...who would want that idiot?" She said, looking around.   
  
"Never thought I'd spend watching summer fireworks back at the house...looking outside eating ramen..." Keitaro said, stirring his soup. "I guess I really am worthless...Naru ditched me because I was boring..." "Boy Keitaro, that's sad..." Someone said, standing right behind him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Come on Tyler! We can see the fireworks if we go to the balcony!" Shinobu walked in and right behind her, Tyler. "That's great and all but I really have to go to the restroom...I"ll be right back..." Tyler ran upstairs "That's odd...I don't remember telling him where the restroom is..." Shinobu said to herself.  
  
Back on the balcony...  
  
"Naru! What are you doing here?" Keitaro said as he turned around to see her face. "O come on you dork...I was looking for you." Keitaro looked out towards the beach. "Looking for me? I thought you abandoned me because I started to bore you." Naru walked right next to Keitaro and leaned against the rail. "You really are stupid you know that? The reason I left is because you were out like a light... I went to go find ice for you..." Keitaro had a slight blush across his face. [Naru really does care for me...] "Keitaro...whatever perverted thought just cross your mind, get it out right now..." "Um...Sorry Naru..." Keitaro apologized. "Let's just forget about it shall we? The fireworks are about to begin!" Naru and Keitaro turned to each other, although they haven't noticed it yet, they have been holding each other's hands. They moved closer to each other, about it kiss when suddenly Tyler burst through the door. Keitaro and Naru both looked at him with wide eyes...Tyler was doing the same. "Um...looks like this isn't the restroom either...sorry!" He quickly ran back down. They both looked at each other and backed off. "I-I-I'm so sorry Naru!" "Um...it's ok Keitaro..." "Well well well, look what we have here..." Kitsune walked up onto the balcony. "Ack! Kitsune!" Then, everyone else showed up. "See Motoko!" Kitsune yelled at her. "I told you this place was already taken. Now where can we go to see the fireworks?" "O come on now...why don't we see it together?" Shinobu suggested. "That's a great idea Shinobu! I'll get the drinks!" So, everyone watched the fireworks on the roof...while drinking a lot of liquor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...that's it for now...review plz!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
